Sponges are widely used in the cleaning of surfaces, and particularly in the washing of automobiles.
Scrubber sponges with a nylon mesh material enclosing the sponge are widely used for scrubbing difficult spots from surfaces.
Fleece washer mitts have been used for cleaning surfaces, and particularly for washing automobiles, and large chamois skins have been widely used for drying automobiles.
The inventor has made and sold sponges permanently encased in scrubber nets, permanently encased in fleece-like materials with exposed fibers, and permanently encased in perforated chamois material.
Washing and drying and scrubbing have required separate implements in the past. One cannot use a scrubbing implement on painted surfaces or highly polished surfaces because of the danger of scratching the surfaces.
A need exists to provide a single implement which is useful and quickly convertable for all purposes of washing and scrubbing, and washing, scrubbing and drying.